


Closed in a dark room

by Voglioungufo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Uchiha Obito Lives, jealousy Obito Uchiha
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voglioungufo/pseuds/Voglioungufo
Summary: “Naruto, non mi interessa sapere cosa fanno i tuoi amici a letto”.“Aspetta!” insistette. “La parte importante è che Sakura ha spiegato a Sai che a volte è normale avere fantasie sessuali e non è detto che le si voglia metterle in pratica. O forse sì, dipende. Insomma,cioè, devi discuterne con il partner! Mi ha fatto pensare, ecco.”.Obito sospirò. “E cosa stavi pensando?”“Be’, alle mie fantasie sessuali” spiegò, la faccia completamente rossa. “Mi sono chiesto quali fossero le mie fantasia sessuali, magari anche da applicare. Voglio dire… facciamo sempre sesso normale…”Il cuore di Obito ebbe una fitta, sentendosi quasi sminuito dall’aggettivo normale.“…E poi mi sono chiesto se anche tu avessi fantasia sessuali e nel caso potremmo parlarne. Allora ho provato a immaginare che tipo di fantasie sessuali potessi avere tu e…”“Naruto,” lo interruppe sospirando, “hai pensato troppo, lascia stare” chiuse brusco.Obito ha una fantasia che si vergogna di condividere con Naruto, ma non ha fatto i conti con la sua testardaggine.Questa storia partecipa alla XIV edizione del p0rnfest indetto da Lande di FandomE buon compleanno Obito!
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Closed in a dark room

**Author's Note:**

> PAIRING: Uchiha Obito / Uzumaki Naruto.  
> PROMPT: Dark sexual fantasies  
> VERSE: Canonverse post 699  
> AVVERTIMENTI: dirty talking e menzione di non-con.  
> NOTE: BUON COMPLEANNO OBITO! In realtà i piani per il suo compleanno erano altri, ma per colpa della sessione non sono riuscita a lavorare ad altro >.< Quindi, visto che qui Naruto fa comunque un regalino a Obito, ho deciso di unire la storia per il p0rnfest anche al compleanno di Obito.   
> Il prompt, per come l’ho interpretato, riguarda le “fantasie sessuali oscure” nel senso le cose più sozze e problematiche che pensiamo per eccitarci. Proprio per l’elemento Dark sono andata per la strada di qualcosa di illegale e sbagliato, quindi vi avviso subito che non è una storia rose e fiorellini. Anche se non c’è nessuna scena non-con, la cosa viene menzionata e “minacciata”(?), il dirty talking è sulla strada dell’umiliazione verbale in certi punti. Ecco, diciamo che il problema non è tanto nella descrizione delle azioni mai nei dialoghi che si scambiano?  
> Va be’, non so come spiegarmi senza fare spoiler. Quindi in sostanza: Naruto chiede a Obito se ha delle fantasie sessuali e scopre così che il fidanzato ogni tanto fantastica di rapirlo e imprigionarlo da qualche parte, lontano dalle folle di ammiratori inopportuni, dove poterlo usare come più gli aggrada.

Dopo tre anni di conoscenza e quasi uno di felice relazione, Obito avrebbe dovuto sapere che quando Naruto _pensava_ una piccola tempesta si stava preparando per travolgerlo.

Avrebbe dovuto, ma non lo faceva. Perciò quando tornò alla casa che avevano deciso di condividere, non si preoccupò nel vedere Naruto al bancone della cucina, un bicchiere di latte in mano e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Sul lavello c’era una pila di piatti e pentole sporche da lavare dalla sera prima, ma il ragazzo non sembrava nemmeno intenzionato a farlo. Obito sospirò rassegnandosi che sarebbe toccato ancora a lui a farlo.

“Ti sei incantato?” domandò passandogli vicino.

Le spalle di Naruto tremarono per un sussulto, poi gli occhi azzurri si voltarono a seguire i suoi movimenti nella stanza.

“Pensavo” rispose vago.

“Una bella novità”.

“Stronzo” replicò colpendolo con il piede allo stinco.

Obito accusò il colpo e gli rivolse un sorrisetto da schiaffi, senza aggiungere altro. Evidentemente, però, Naruto voleva metterlo a parte dei suoi pensieri.

“Oggi sono uscito con Sakura e Sai” esordì.

“Uhm” fu il suo solo commento mentre Naruto si sedeva sul ripiano della cucina.

“Abbiamo parlato di… be’, cose di coppia. Capisci, no?” Lo guardò suggestivo e Obito cominciò a chiedersi se non doveva temere la conversazione che stava per arrivare.

Cercò di mantenersi calmo, incrociando le braccia al petto con fare severo.

“Spero tu non abbia spiattellato i nostri affari privati”.

“Be’, no. Non proprio”.

 _Non proprio_ non era la risposta che sperava di ricevere e che fece guadagnare a Naruto uno sguardo ammonitore. Il fatto che all’implicita accusa non stesse cercando di difendersi indignato lo fece impensierire ancor di più. Naruto, invece di alzare le mani ed esclamare una spiegazione che lo assolvesse, si grattò una guancia arrossendo un poco.

“Di cosa avete parlato?” domandò sempre più preoccupato che informazioni private sul suo pene o i suoi orgasmi o altre cose simili fossero finite nelle mani di uno come Sai. Non gli piaceva Sai, perché era una persona troppo schietta e troppo ignara allo stesso tempo, troppo acuta e svampita insieme; gli veniva voglia di strozzarlo a parlare con lui, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva come se dovesse attendere una pugnalata alle spalle. E poi sì, lo ammetteva, odiava tutte le battute di dubbio gusto a sfondo sessuale che faceva su Naruto.

“Be’, stavamo parlando di vita domestica in coppia ed è saltato fuori che Sai ha trovato un libro erotico che Ino stava leggendo” iniziò a spiegare prendendola alla lontana come suo solito. “Ovviamente l’ha letto e c’erano scene di, uhm, _sesso_ molto forti” arrossì.

Solo Uzumaki Naruto poteva continuare a vergognarsi a dire la parola sesso con la persona con cui scopava ogni sera.

“Cioè, cose che non avevano mai provato, tipo… lo strangolamento… O…” riprese.

“Naruto, non mi interessa sapere cosa fanno i tuoi amici a letto”.

“Aspetta!” insistette. “La parte importante è che Sakura ha spiegato a Sai che a volte è normale avere fantasie sessuali e non è detto che le si voglia metterle in pratica. O forse sì, dipende. Insomma,cioè, devi discuterne con il partner!”

Bene, forse la conversazione stava portando verso lidi che non aveva preso in considerazione. Obito lo guardò dubbioso, mentre Naruto continuava imperterrito, gesticolando senza guardarlo.

“Allora abbiamo chiesto se lei avesse fantasie sessuali e Sakura ha detto _ovviamente_. Ma ha anche detto che quella con più fantasie sessuali era Hinata e molte l’avevano messe in atto, perché appunto ne avevano parlato. Ce ne ha dette alcune e ci crederesti? Hinata? _Wow_. Chi immaginava che avesse una mente sporca quanto l’Ero-sennin, ad averlo saputo prima…”

“ _Cosa_?” lo interruppe Obito, quasi sfidandolo.

Naruto ebbe il buon riflesso di interrompersi e fece un sorriso tirato, riconoscendo la luce di gelosia che stava incendiando gli occhi di Obito e gli aveva fatto diventare l’espressione ancor più seria, quasi si stesse preparando a compiere un omicidio.

Hinata era il secondo nome nella lista di persone che dovevano stare almeno a dieci metri da Naruto per evitare che Obito si facesse rodere lo stomaco dalla gelosia. Al primo posto ovviamente c’era Sasuke, ed era una fortuna che l’altro Uchiha superstite passasse la maggior parte del tempo fuori Konoha.

“Be’, niente! A saperlo prima _niente_ , dattebayo!” disse quindi velocemente Naruto. “Però mi ha fatto pensare, ecco.”.

Obito sospirò. “E cosa stavi pensando?”

Perché alla fine, con tutto quello sproloquio e l’introduzione troppo lunga, non aveva risposto alla questione fondamentale: cosa stava pensando, appunto.

Ma Naruto sembrò tornare di nuovo imbarazzato, timido. Si schiarì la gola e le sue mani non rimasero ferme un secondo, tamburellando o strofinando sulle cosce.

“Be’, alle mie fantasie sessuali” spiegò, la faccia completamente rossa. “Mi sono chiesto quali fossero le mie fantasia sessuali, magari anche da applicare. Voglio dire… facciamo sempre sesso normale…”

Il cuore di Obito ebbe una fitta, sentendosi quasi sminuito dall’aggettivo _normale_.

“…E poi mi sono chiesto se anche tu avessi fantasia sessuali e nel caso potremmo parlarne. Allora ho provato a immaginare che tipo di fantasie sessuali potessi avere tu e…”

“Naruto,” lo interruppe sospirando, “hai pensato troppo, lascia stare” chiuse brusco.

Naruto rimase con la bocca socchiusa, ancora nel mezzo del suo sproloquio, e lo guardò con tanto di occhi. Motivo per cui Obito decise di dargli le spalle e lasciare la cucina, temendo di non riuscire a resistere al suo sguardo supplicante se avesse insistito.

Fantasie sessuali, avrebbe ucciso Sai per avergli sollevato quel tarlo. Ovviamente Obito ne aveva, in particolare una che lo tormentava ogni volta che uscivano in strada e stormi di fan si appiccicavano all’Eroe del Mondo Shinobi; ma quella più che fantasia sessuale era un atto illegale, che gli sarebbe costata la libertà che aveva riacquistato in tre anni dalla Quarta Guerra Ninja.

Arrivato in camera da letto, cominciò a spogliarsi per indossare vestiti più comodi. Lanciò uno sguardo al letto matrimoniale, su cui a quanto pare facevano _solo_ _sesso normale_. Doveva essere arrivato il momento nella loro vita di coppia dove Naruto voleva sperimentare qualcosa e lo capiva, ma non era il caso che scoprisse la fantasia che ogni tanto tormentava Obito. Non solo perché era impossibile da mettere in pratica, ma anche perché lo metteva a disagio sapere che a volte la sua mente desiderava _certi_ scenari. Lo facevano sentire sporco, crudele, come se fosse ancora l’Obito senza cuore che non si curava di calpestare gli altri per i propri obiettivi. Era come se una parte di Tobi fosse ancora viva dentro di lui e gli facesse desiderare _quello_.

Insomma, era meglio non parlarne. Avrebbe inorridito Naruto, dimostrandogli quanto ancora fosse irrecuperabile e lui era abbastanza egoista da non volere che Naruto lo pensasse tale.

Si accucciò in avanti per afferrare una delle magliette slavate e morbide, quando un peso caldo e solido premette contro la sua schiena. L’odore di Naruto fu facile da identificare, così come il sospiro che si infranse sulla sua nuca.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò cercando di restare stoico a quella pressione invitante.

“Non vuoi sapere qual è la mia fantasia?” gli domandò Naruto, usando quel dannato tono che sapeva tirare fuori solo quando erano in camera da letto.

Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rispondere, che una mano scivolò sul suo addome, fino al bordo dei pantaloni e si infilò dentro la sua biancheria. Per essere uno che solo cinque minuti prima aveva quasi balbettato nel dire _sesso_ , tutta quella intraprendenza era sorprendente.

Ma Naruto _era_ sorprendente quanto imprevedibile, Obito ormai lo sapeva. Naruto era timido a parlare di intimità con altri, ma era fin troppo capace quando si trattava di prendere in mano la situazione. Soprattutto prendere in mano il suo cazzo.

“Qual è?” domandò immaginando che si trattasse qualcosa sul fare sesso dentro una vasca piena di ramen e noodles.

Sussultò un po’ quando Naruto gli morse un orecchio.

“Gang bang di cloni d’ombra” sussurrò roco. “Tanti me pronti a riempire tutti i tuoi buchi”.

“Oh” commentò, il suo viso vuoto e il suo cazzo già duro nella mano di Naruto.

Con il senno del poi avrebbe dovuto immaginare che avrebbe tirato fuori i kage bushin, li usava anche per fare la minima e basilare azione casalinga; ma non poteva negare che appena lo aveva detto l’immagine si era fissata nella sua testa, facendolo eccitare all’istante. L’immagine di Naruto nudo, arrossato e con il cazzo teso solitamente bastava per fargli avere un’erezione, ma immaginare tanti Naruti nudi, arrossati e con i cazzi tesi solo per lui era… potente.

“Possiamo discuterne” concesse con un sorrisetto, appoggiando la propria mano su quella di Naruto, invogliandolo a stringere ancora più il suo cazzo. Riuscì a sentire la forma del sorriso contro il collo e ruotò la testa, con un po’ di difficoltà, per stampargli un bacio. “Ci prenderemo un giorno libero e sfogheremo tutte le tue idee, va bene?”

Il sorriso felice di Naruto fu una risposta più che sufficiente, così genuino e accecante da far svolazzare il cuore di Obito. Gli lasciò un altro bacio prima di sollevare la mano dal suo inguine. Ormai era duro, eccitato e non era il caso di lasciare la cosa a metà. Si staccò, pronto a proporgli di raggiungerlo sotto la doccia, quando Naruto parlò ancora.

“E invece la tua fantasia?”

Ovviamente.

Obito si diede mentalmente dell’idiota per non averlo capito. Naruto gli aveva detto la sua fantasia, ora in cambio pretendeva di conoscere quella del partner.

“Non ho fantasie, Naruto” sospirò sperando che bastasse.

Fece per allontanarsi ancora una volta, ma il ventenne continuò a tenerlo stretto, per nulla intenzionato a lasciarlo scappare dalla conversazione. Obito riuscì solo a voltarsi, per vedere il viso beffardo di Naruto.

“Bugiardo” canticchiò trionfale e come avesse fatto a vedere così velocemente dietro la sua bugia era un mistero che solo l’Uzumaki sapeva compiere. Gli morse le labbra per dispetto, stuzzicandolo. “Dai, dimmi il tuo sporco desiderio” insistette.

“Non c’è” ripeté solo consapevole che così avrebbe reso più curioso e agguerrito l’altro. Era una battaglia difficile da portare avanti, o parlava o Naruto si sarebbe impuntato perseguitandolo con quell’argomento per la fine dei suoi giorni.

Poteva mentre, ma mentire a Naruto era… difficile. Non solo per la sua incredibile capacità intuitiva che lo smascherava sempre, ma anche perché Obito si sentiva male a calpestare una fiducia che gli era stata concessa quasi miracolosamente.

“Se me lo dici, lo potremmo fare” propose Naruto alzando le sopracciglia suggestivo.

Finalmente riuscì a liberarsi dalle sue braccia e distolse lo sguardo, mettendo un po’ di spazio tra loro. Si rese conto di essere ancora a petto nudo, lo fece sentire vulnerabile rispetto all’altro.

“Lascia stare, non è… fattibile” spiegò esitante.

“Sai che posso sorprenderti”.

Nonostante tutto al commento sorrise. Certo, sapeva che Naruto poteva sorprenderlo, era quello che aveva fatto da quando avevano incrociato i loro sentieri. Ma questo era troppo anche per lui. Oltre a tutte le impossibilità pratiche, non c’era verso che Naruto acconsentisse a una simile cosa; fosse anche solo per un giorno o poche ore. Ed era meglio così: Obito non aveva bisogno che la sua possessività venisse incoraggiata, tutt’altro.

“Fidati di me” chiese quindi. “Questo non lo vuoi sapere”.

Sperò di aver chiuso la conversazione con quella richiesta e la speranza aumentò quando Naruto mollò la presa sui suoi fianchi, permettendogli di sgusciare via.

La speranza durò esattamente tre secondi: l’intervallo di tempo in cui si trovò libero prima di finire gettato a carponi sul letto, Naruto che spingeva contro la sua schiena con il petto per bloccarlo in posizione.

“Naruto” gemette frustrato, l’eccitazione che tornava nello stomaco nel sentire l’inguine teso premere sulle sue natiche.

“Quindi la tua fantasia è proprio sporca se non vuoi dirmela” replicò Naruto, ignorandolo e con un tono di voce molto basso e roco, così sensuale che avrebbe ucciso Obito in quel momento.

“Fottiti” gli imprecò contro.

“Volentieri, se tu mi dici come farlo” canticchiò in risposta, sempre più infimo.

L’immagine di Naruto nudo, con le mani legate dietro la schiena, piegato sulle ginocchia e il viso sporco di sperma tornò davanti ai suoi occhi, aumentando il calore allo stomaco che induriva il suo cazzo. Sbatté gli occhi, cercando di scacciarla, ma ormai si era piantata lì e le parole sporche che Naruto sussurrava sul suo orecchio rendevano l’immagine solo più vivida.

La frustrazione gli fece tremare le braccia, ma resistette dall’afflosciarsi sul letto e si scrollò invece Naruto di dosso, con abbastanza forza da riuscire a fargli mollare la presa. Naruto cadde di lato sul letto, l’espressione imbronciata.

“Sei cattivo” lamentò e fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso della pazienza di Obito.

Scattò quasi senza che se ne rendesse conto, arricciando le labbra in un ringhio.

“Perché non sai cosa ti farei, moccioso”.

Gli occhi azzurri si accesero di interesse, tornando a essere vibranti di malizia.

“Cosa?” insistette supplicante, quasi in un gemito.

Obito sentì la presa sulla propria coscienza allentarsi sempre di più. Naruto si era steso sul letto esponendo la gola e il ventre, la maglietta sollevata a scoprire un lembo di pelle del bacino, così vulnerabile e arrossato sulle guance solo per lui.

Nessun altro avrebbe dovuto vederlo in questo stato.

Le sue dita toccarono la pelle scoperta, graffiandola appena.

“Ti rapisco” promise, il tono un ronzio della gola. Le sue dita tracciarono il contorno dell’ombelico. “Ti porto via, lontano da tutti. Solo mio”.

Spostò gli occhi dalla sua pancia, tornando sul viso di Naruto. Gli occhi azzurri erano sgranati, la bocca socchiusa, il viso aveva perso l’espressione maliziosa per dare spazio a una di pura confusione. Sembrava molto più giovane con quegli occhi smarriti.

“Rapirmi?” pigolò confuso. “In che senso?”

Ecco, lo aveva fatto. Lo aveva ammesso e aveva appena sconvolto Naruto. Si morse il labbro inferiore con forza e distolse lo sguardo.

“Lascia stare”.

Fece per alzarsi e togliersi da lui, disgustato per la propria stessa eccitazione al pensiero di farlo. Non si aspettava che Naruto alzasse le braccia e lo trattenesse per le spalle, aggrappandosi quasi alla sua pelle con le unghie.

“Nel senso che vuoi nascondermi da tutti? Imprigionarmi?” insistette, spingendolo per farlo tornare su di lui. “Dove?” domandò.

Obito lo guardò con la coda nell’occhio, cercando di capire il senso di quelle domande. Voleva vedere quanto fosse malato nella sua possessività e gelosia?

Con un senso di ribellione bloccato in gola volle dirglielo, sputargli addosso tutti i suoi sporchi pensieri.

“Da qualche parte, in un posto dove non possono trovarti”. Con le mani tornò ad accarezzargli il bacino. “In una stanza buia solo per me, senza nessun altro. Solo mio”.

“Intendi senza ammiratori troppo invadenti?” indovinò Naruto, gli occhi comunque socchiusi per i tocchi e il respiro pesante.

Gli occhi di Obito lampeggiarono brevemente di rosso al pensiero dell’audacia che avevano avuto alcune ragazze e alcuni ragazzi nel catturare l’attenzione di Naruto da quando la guerra era finita.

“Esatto. Nessun altro potrebbe toccarti a parte me”.

Naruto, inaspettatamente, gli rivolse un sorriso da schiaffi, sfacciato e pieno di sfida.

“E credi che me ne starei lì tutto buono? Che non proverei a scappare?”

La sua mano scattò a stringergli le guance con le dita, premette finché non gli costrinse infuori le labbra.

“Infatti ti legherei”.

Le mani di Naruto si erano aggrappate al suo polso, facendogli allentare la presa quel poco che bastava per permettergli di sbiascicare:

“Come?”

La stretta di Obito sulle guance scivolò sotto la mascella, incastrandosi a tenergli il collo. Non strinse troppo, ma sentì il battito della carotide accelerare appena lo fece, le pupille allargarsi a inghiottire l’azzurro cielo di occhi ingannevolmente innocenti.

“Ti costringerei i polsi legati dietro la schiena”. Passò la lingua sulle labbra secche. “Così non potrai respingermi”.

“E mi terrai così legato sul letto, ad aspettarti?”

Obito sentì una scarica di eccitazione colpire tutti i suoi nervi del corpo, fargli girare la testa. Naruto non era inorridito, al contrario lo stava guardando in un modo così lascivo…

“No, troppo comodo. Ti terrei inginocchiato. Ti legherei a un palo e tu mi aspetterai ogni giorno in ginocchio”.

La pupilla di Naruto ormai si era allargata solo a lasciare un anello sottile di azzurro, gli occhi erano così scuri e bramosi. La bocca rimase socchiusa a scoprire il bordo degli incisivi, gli ansimi pesanti, le labbra morbide e rosse. Naruto smise di tenere entrambe le mani sul polso di Obito, che ancora lo tratteneva alla gola. Una mano vagò fino a raggiungere i suoi pantaloni, aprendo il bottone e liberando la zip. Superò anche lo strato dei boxer, afferrando la propria erezione arrossata sulla punta.

“In ginocchio” ripeté ansimando, la mano che pompava sul suo cazzo. “Nudo, solo per te”.

Obito rimase estasiato da quella reazione, per un breve istante si incantò a fissarlo mentre si toccava alla descrizione di quell’immagine.

“Sì, inginocchiato ad attendere di poter succhiare il mio cazzo. Te lo ficcherò in gola finché non ti abituerai alla sua forma”.

Naruto non commentò questo, ansimò più forte e mostrò la lingua, come se in quel momento desiderasse leccare qualcosa. Obito non poteva trattenersi all’invito, prima che se ne rendesse conto affondò tre dita dentro la bocca bagnata e calda, premendo contro il muscolo viscido.

“Ma sicuramente all’inizio mi combatteresti, vero?”

Un sorriso birichino allungò i lineamenti dell’uomo sotto di lui, le dita che ancora spingevano contro la sua lingua. Le morse piano con i canini, in un atto di ribellione.

“Non importa” continuò Obito. “Mi basterebbe solo infilarti un anello in bocca, costringerti a tenerla aperta. Sempre aperta per il mio cazzo. Sbaveresti ovunque, patetico”.

Tirò fuori le dita gocciolanti dalla bocca, le strofinò sulle labbra e il mento cospargendole di saliva. La stessa saliva che colerebbe se Naruto fosse costretto a tenere la bocca aperta, incapace di deglutire correttamente.

Sempre la mano bagnata di saliva, la infilò dentro i propri pantaloni toccandosi a sua volta. L’immagine mentale di quel Naruto imprigionato e legato lo stava facendo uscire di testa.

“Mi benderesti, anche?” domandò Naruto sotto di lui, toccandosi sempre più velocemente.

Obito bloccò i suoi movimenti, costringendolo a tornare in gesti lenti e misurati del polso. Avvicinò i loro visi, i nasi che quasi si toccarono.

“E perdermi la possibilità di vedere la tua espressione, i tuoi occhi?” replicò. Rise, il tono così basso da far gemere Naruto solo con esso. “Oh no. Voglio vedere il tuo sguardo combattivo spezzarsi, l’espressione patetica che faresti ogni volta che ti spingo il cazzo in gola. Voglio vederti piangere fino ad arrivare ad adorarlo”.

“Lo adorerei?”

“Sì” fu il ringhio immediato di Obito. “Ti accorgeresti che sei fatto per succhiare cazzi. _Solo_ il mio cazzo”.

Naruto sembrò non riuscire a reggere più lo sguardo sui suoi occhi, e inclinò il viso di lato. La sua bocca si piegò in una ruga di disagio, quello che Obito aveva immaginato di ricevere fin da subito, ma che in quel momento la sua mente persa registrò come causata da altro.

“Cos’è?” Lo afferrò di nuovo per le guance, costringendolo a guardare. “Non ti piace l’idea? Vorresti succhiare _altri_ uomini?”

Naruto sgranò gli occhi e scosse la testa, l’espressione vulnerabile. Obito sorrise internamente nel vederlo così.

“No, bravo ragazzo” disse. “Ma anche se lo vorresti, non te lo permetterei mai. Ti adatterai solo alla forma del mio cazzo in gola, alla mia sborra. Sì, sarà il tuo premio, la tua unica ambizione… poter assaggiare il mio sperma”.

Con la mano con cui si stava masturbando prese anche il cazzo di Naruto, frizionando insieme le due erezioni dure e calde. Alla sensazione il più giovane boccheggiò e strinse i denti, il suo corpo che si contorceva.

“Ti piace?” domandò Obito, il ritmo veloce e brusco. “Ti sentiresti meglio ad avere questo cazzo di bocca, però”.

“Obito…” piagnucolò.

“Ti verrò in faccia” lo avvisò. “Ogni volta, so che vuoi inghiottire il mio sperma, ma… saresti così bello con il _volto sporco di sborra_ ”.

La sola immagine lo fece gemere più forte, fu costretto a tacere qualche secondo mentre l’eccitazione scombussolava il suo corpo. Lo sguardo di Naruto era perso, lucido mentre cercava di inseguire il piacere. Era una visione celestiale con le labbra rosse e lucide, la lingua che faceva capolino a ogni gemito e sussulto. La saliva bagnava ancora il suo mento, aumentando la sensazione di disfatto che trasudava con i capelli spettinati e sudati. Il rossore scivolava fino al bordo della maglietta, sicuramente continuava anche sul petto. Odiò quel vestito che copriva il suo corpo bellissimo e prima che se ne rendesse conto stava sollevano la maglietta con un impeto tale da strapparla.

Il rumore del tessuto lacerato sembrò riportare brevemente Naruto alla lucidità, ma ogni pensiero coerente tornò a sprofondare nel momento esatto in cui Obito morse con forza un capezzolo.

“Potrai urlare quanto vuoi, nessuno ti sentirà” disse in risposta al forte gemito di Naruto. “Nessuno ti troverà mai, sarai costretto lì con me per sempre. Sarò tutto il tuo mondo. Soffrirai quando non sarò lì con te, felice solo quando puoi succhiarmi”. 

L’intero corpo sotto di lui stava tremando, segno che non mancava molto al suo orgasmo. Obito strinse con più forza le loro erezioni insieme, continuando a giocare con la lingua sul capezzolo.

“O-Obito, per favore…”

Morse ancora, il mormorio si trasformò in un altro urlo gutturale.

“Sei così carino a supplicarmi”. Obito sorrise. “Sei così disperato per me, lo vuoi _così tanto_ , vero?”

Questa volta il più giovane non rispose, si limitò a guardarlo con gli occhi spalancati che traboccavano di desiderio e bisogno. La sua supplica era leggibile in tutto il suo volto arrossato, non c’era modo di fraintendere.

“Cazzo, ti eccita così tanto il pensiero di essere usato? Sei così duro! Forse non devi diventarlo, sei già solo una piccola e stupida troia disperata per il mio cazzo…”

Non si aspettava che Naruto venisse proprio mentre pronunciava quella frase. Strinse i suoi occhi con forza, il volto che si deformava in un’espressione di pura goduria mentre rilasciava il suo orgasmo. Obito smise di toccarlo, concentrandosi solo sulla propria erezione e tenne gli occhi fissi sulla scena. Bastò quello a far raggiungere anche a lui il suo limite, venne trattenendo un gemito gutturale, sporcando di sperma lo stomaco di Naruto. Rabbrividì al pensiero di segnarlo in quel modo, di sporcarlo così.

Il suo corpo era scosso da continui brividi, i muscoli della braccia tremano dallo sforzo di reggere il suo peso. La sua mente nuotava nel piacere. Prese un lungo sospiro, ma annaspò quando sentì Naruto afferrarlo alle spalle. Lo spinse verso il basso, guidando il suo volto verso un bacio. Fu assurdamente dolce, completamente in contrasto con le parole dure che Obito aveva pronunciato solo un secondo prima. Ma era proprio quello che serviva, accompagnò languido il suo post-orgasmo, il piacere che scivolava su tutto il suo corpo come un’onda prolungata dopo l’improvviso scoppio.

Alla fine di esso, si sentì quasi spaesato.

Cadde di lato, stendendosi al fianco di Naruto sul loro letto. Esalò un lungo sospiro e chiuse gli occhi.

“Grazie” sussurrò, anche se non sapeva bene per cosa lo stesse ringraziando. Se per il bacio o se per averlo seguito in quella fottuta fantasia malsana; sapeva solo che si sentiva assurdamente grato.

Anche se non poteva vederlo, sentì il sorrisetto di Naruto. “Visto che non è stato così terribile”.

Voleva dissentire, ma non lo fece, sapeva che era una battaglia persa. Si sentiva un po’ nauseato per aver perso il controllo, anche se tutto si era rivelato incredibilmente soddisfacente provava fitte di colpa allo stomaco. Era stato cattivo, aveva degradato e umiliato Naruto a parole. Ancora una volta aveva mostrato il peggio di sé, ma ancora una volta l’altro non l’aveva rifiutato, non si era mosso di un millimetro.

Anzi, in quel momento di mosse. Ma per girarsi su un fianco e abbracciarlo, Obito provò subito ad allontanarlo.

“Dai, sei tutto sporco di sperma”.

“Chissà perché, mi sei venuto addosso!” replicò.

“Ti sei venuto addosso” rispose piccato.

“Be’, certo! Sei tu che mi hai fatto avere un orgasmo!”

La protesta era così assurda che Obito non riuscì a trovare nulla da replicare. Ancora una volta Naruto ebbe l’ultima parola e vinse la discussione. Manifestò tutta la sua soddisfazione abbracciandolo più stretto e strofinando la guancia sul suo pettorale.

Obito rimase in silenzio per lunghi minuti, non riuscendo davvero a rilassarsi. Era in attesa di una reazione di Naruto, anche lui sembrava essere intenzionato ad addormentarsi lì. Si chiese come potesse essere così tranquillo e sereno dopo che aveva ammesso che voleva imprigionarlo da qualche parte solo per scoparlo.

Alla fine non riuscì a trattenersi.

“Va tutto bene?” domandò.

Naruto si agitò un po’ contro di lui. “Uhm, sì. Forse però dovremmo andare sotto le coperte, ho un po’ di freddo”.

Obito roteò gli occhi. Tralasciando che non aveva intenzione di mettere Naruto sporco di sperma sotto le coperte, si chiese se avesse fatto apposta a fraintendere la domanda.

“Non sei disgustato?” disse infine. “Non hai… paura?”

La risposta non arrivò subito, ci fu un intervallo di silenzio un po’ lungo.

“Be’, non è che hai davvero intenzione di farlo, no?” rigirò alla fine.

Obito sospirò. “Se lo facessi mi troverei tutte e cinque le nazioni ninja a darmi la caccia. Presumendo di riuscire prima a sconfiggerti e poi riuscire a bloccare il tuo chakra”.

Non era una vera risposta, ma non importava. Fece ridere Naruto.

“Ecco, siamo apposto. Tutto okay” sbadigliò sull’ultima parola.

Ma a Obito sembrava impossibile che riuscisse a spazzarlo via così tranquillamente, per nulla turbato.

“Sei sicuro?”

Questa volta Naruto sbuffò. “Fantastichi di rapirmi, ma non lo vuoi fare davvero quindi che problema c’è? Hinata ha fantasie peggiori…”

Si ritrovò a inarcare una sopracciglia senza rendersene conto. Ora era un po’ curioso di sapere cosa pensasse la timida principessa degli Hyūga, ma non avrebbe chiesto per la sua sanità mentale.

“Non pensi che io sia… ossessivo?” non gli venne in mente una parola migliore.

Naruto rise. “Cazzo, un po’. Forse prima o poi dovremo parlare di questa tua gelosia”.

“Prima o poi” borbottò calcando l’attenzione sul _poi_.

Ricevette un abbraccio più stretto. “So che non lo faresti mai e so che mi rispetti. E non osare tirare fuori il passato!” lo precedette.

Obito chiuse la bocca e arrossì imbarazzato di essere stato beccato ancor prima che fiatasse. Mise su un piccolo broncio.

Uzumaki Naruto era fuori di testa, pensava di averlo accettato tempo fa ma a quanto pare era ancora in grado di stupirlo.

“Però ammettilo che ti senti meglio di averlo detto, fatto” continuò imperterrito Naruto.

Non rispose perché altrimenti sarebbe stato costretto a dargli ragione e cominciava a sentirsi già abbastanza ridicolo. Non sapeva se si era liberato di quella fantasia per sempre, dubitava fortemente, ma ora si sentiva più rilassato. Forse era anche colpa dell’orgasmo appena avuto.

Naruto sorrise al silenzio. “Poi mi è piaciuto, è stato… forte!” Si agitò contro di lui. “Ogni tanto ci sta fare qualcosa di insolito, è molto più eccitante. Se vuoi potremmo anche provare a simularlo!”

Obito si rifiutava di ritornare duro alla sola proposta. Socchiuse gli occhi, fingendo di essere rilassato quando con la mente stava tentando di tenere il proprio cazzo tranquillo.

“Bah, come vuoi” borbottò tentando di mostrarsi impassibile.

Naruto lo colpì giocoso con un gomito, facendogli capire che non credeva minimamente al suo tentativo distaccato.

“Questa però significa che anche tu dovrai assecondare le mie fantasie” riprese a parlare malizioso.

Obito sospirò. “Ma sì, ti ho già detto che la gang bang di Keg Bushin è okay”.

“Non è la mia unica fantasia. In realtà, ne ho un’altra…”

Il tono più timido fece aprire gli occhi a Obito con diffidenza. Subito l’immagine di una vasca da bagno piena di ramen tornò a fare capolino nella sua mente, ma ancora una volta Naruto pensò di stupirlo.

Il ventenne cominciò a strofinarsi contro di lui in modo tenero, un abbraccio caldo e dolce, proprio come il suo tono di voce cantilenante e infantile:

“Sì, sai… Ho sempre ammirato con tanto Obito-nii… Obito-nii è forte, mi vuole bene ed è così gentile…”

Obito cominciò a sudare copiosamente. Obito-nii? Perché diavolo lo stava chiamando fratellone?

Voltò il viso per guardarlo e si scontrò con un paio di occhi che lo fissavano pieni di malizia, lo stesso sorrisetto preannunciava qualcosa che non gli sarebbe piaciuto. Naruto si aggrappò al suo braccio, tastando il bicipite con interesse.

“Ho sempre avuto una cotta per il mio nii-san, e so che piaccio a Obito-nii… So che vorrebbe scoparmi”.

Obito si stava letteralmente sciogliendo nel sudore man mano che capiva cosa intendesse.

“Però dobbiamo stare attenti, nasconderlo a papà…” continuò Naruto. “Voglio dire, il quarto Hokage non apprezzerà che lo studente che ha cresciuto con tanta fiducia si scopi suo figlio… nella sua cameretta… Ma nii-san mi piace così tanto!”

Obito si alzò bruscamente dal letto, togliendosi di dosso Naruto. Se lo avesse chiamato ancora una volta _fratellone_ sarebbe uscito di testa, non era qualcosa che poteva gestire tranquillamente. Fanculo, non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe stato lui quello a finire traumatizzato alla fine.

Cercò una coraggiosa fuga verso il bagno mentre Naruto, la piccola serpe perversa, continuava ridacchiare con quella finta voce lamentosa e infantile.

“Obito-nii! Non scappare dal tuo fratellino. Avevi promesso avresti giocato con me… Obito-nii? Fratellone? Dai, sto scherzando!”

Rise un’ultima volta prima di raggiungerlo sotto la doccia.


End file.
